


Homestuck Poetry

by Tadthemad



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadthemad/pseuds/Tadthemad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of Homestuck Poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck Poetry

I am a mutant  
I am a cancer   
I am an error in the genetic code  
I am a bomb  
Constantly ticking  
Get away before I explode

Please tell me why  
I had to watch   
all of my friends die   
Tell me now  
That I can get through   
this somehow

My best friend is a psycho   
My lover has found another  
My mind is a battle field   
And there is no place to take cover

And all I can do now  
Is protect my friends somehow  
And if I die protecting a friend  
Then my life will finally have meaning in the end


End file.
